Ti:Sapphire has emerged as a significant new solid state laser material over the past several years. The robust nature and broad tuning range of Ti:Sapphire lends itself to many high power applications. It has been found that by cooling sapphire to liquid-nitrogen temperatures from room temperature, the thermal conductivity increases by a factor of 30 and the change in index of refraction with respect to temperature (dN/dt) decreases by a factor of 7. These effects greatly reduce the thermally induced optical distortions in Ti:Sapphire laser rods under high pump power. Recent work has shown that 1 kw Ti:Sapphire lasers in a rod geometry and cooled with liquid-nitrogen have produced 350 watts of quasi-continuous-wavelength output power under thermal steady state conditions.